Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team
by Chibi Reli
Summary: But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I’m here to tell you that. Prequel of Zoids: Chapter Two. Info from here will be used in the sequel, so read if interested in a sequel.
1. Meetings

I've decided to write a prequel along with a sequel. This story will revolve around Ami before she meets up with the Blitz Team. There will also be parts to this story in the sequel, just so you understand what's going on. Here it goes.  
  
-Chibi Reli  
  
Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team Meeting  
  
You all know my story about joining the Blitz team, meeting Bit, finding out Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X, the battles, and the championships. But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I'm here to tell you that.  
  
The story of my life is a very complicated one. I started out as a child with an older brother and two parents. Then my parents died. Then it was just me and my brother. Instead of telling plain out in a few sentences what happened, I think it's important for me to tell you the whole story, so that you can understand who I am.  
  
My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the great Fire Cat. I didn't give myself this name as other warriors have given themselves named. No. I was given the honor of this name which I hold very dear to my heart, for it is who I am. I will tell you how I came to have this name too.  
  
My story would not be complete without the story of my Zoid, Rapidfire, so far the only one of her kind. I do not know what type of Zoid she is. My best guess is that she evolved from a Lightening Saix, because she is one of the fastest land Zoids there are. And this, ladies and gentlemen is where the story begins.  
  
***** "I can't wait Kikeru. My first real battle. We're going to win aren't we?" A young Ami without ears or a tail asks as she and her older brother Kikeru as they sit outside watching the sunset. She turns towards him and gives him a big smile. He looks down at her and returns hers with a softer smile.  
  
"Don't be anxious Ami. Overconfident warriors often lose in battle."  
  
"Is that why you've never lost a battle in your life?"  
  
"That's right. But I'm sure that you'll never lose a battle yourself if you practice and believe in your Zoid." He puts his hand on her head and rubs it, frizzing some of her longer auburn-red hair.  
  
"Oh, I will." She nods and looks back at the sunset.  
  
I was so excited about my first battle, even if I only had an ordinary Saber Fang. My brother was able to get it from a guy that he did a few favors for. It was in good condition, but it was still an ordinary Zoid, especially compared to my brother's. He had a Red Blade Liger. He told he saw it in a dream and then one day, it magically appeared to him. He told me that though when I was eight years old. I'm thirteen now.  
  
The day before my first battle I decided to go out for a run and just to relax. Kikeru said that a relaxed warrior clear of everything has the best concentration during a battle. That's why he was the best. The next thing that I knew, I had run into the desert and I decided it was a good time to take a break.  
  
Ami sits on top of a Saber Fang, starring out into the distance in a short black skirt with a red shirt and red boots. "My first real battle. I hope I don't let Kikeru down. I want to be just as good as him. And maybe if I work hard enough, I could be even better than him and then I would be able to take care of him with all the money I would make. He's been taking care of me ever since mom and dad died in that car accident. I just want to return the favor." Suddenly, a giant cloud of sand appears and moves from the right to the left. Ami follows it with her head and watches as it leave. "What in the world is that?" She jumps into her Zoid and starts off in the same direction.  
  
I didn't know what I was getting into. All I knew was that I was somehow attracted to that Zoid. It may have just been curiosity, or something else.  
  
The Saber Fang soon approaches what looks like a red dot from afar. As she comes in closer, she sees an oasis surrounded by palm trees and on side across from her, a giant red machine by the edge of the water. Her Zoid soon stops and as she opens the door and slowly stands up, the red machine stand up to. "It's a Zoid. A red cat type of one. But I've never seen one like it before." As she starts to walk out, the red cat roars and starts to back away. "Wait! I don't want to hurt you." Ami jumps out of her Zoid and runs into the water, swimming the rest of it and finally winding up on the other side. She slowly approaches the now still Zoid with one hand out. "You're so pretty. Don't you have a warrior? Or are you a wild Zoid?" The red cat roars in agreement.  
  
"I've never seen a wild Zoid before." Ami starts to inch her way closer and soon touches the cat's leg. "You're so warm. Nothing like a machine." Suddenly, Rapidfire backs away and lowers her head. Her eyes glow a bright red and suddenly her hatch opens. At first doubtful, Ami steps into the cockpit and sits down. The hatch closes and the cat lifts her head up, Ami giving a squeal. And closing her eyes. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes again and sees where she's at. "Wow, this place is amazing. I wish I could take you for a run, but what would I do with my Saber Fang?" The red cat gives a shake and roars, making the Saber Fang come alive and making it run away. "How did you do that? Wait a sec! I can't lose that Zoid!" In an instant, the red cat starts to run away, even though Ami has no control over it. "It looks like you want me to go on a run with you then. What are we waiting for?"  
  
I didn't know why I went after that Zoid or even why it let me into the cockpit. Usually wild Zoids try to avoid humans. But this one, something felt special about it. It would take me years before I ever figured that question out.  
  
***** "Kikeru! Kikeru! Guess what!" Ami says running into the base as Kikeru is about to get into his Zoid. He sees Ami and quickly jumps down, running to meet her.  
  
"Ami. Where have you been? Your Zoid came home and you didn't. How did you get back?" He comes up to her and places both hands on her shoulders, giving a worried look.  
  
"That's what I want to show you." She grabs her brother by the wrist and leads him outside. "I found a wild Zoid and she brought me home."  
  
"A wild Zoid?" Once the two step outside, Ami lets go of the brother and runs toward the red cat as he stares in amazement. "Ami, I've never seen a Zoid like this before. Where did you get it?" He steps closer, but Rapidfire only backs away.  
  
"I found it. I was going for a run and I found it by an oasis. When I went near her, the hatch opened and she let me inside. Can I keep it?" She asks, running next to it iwhtout making the Zoid move.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not? We'll have to register it though to make sure it isn't' someone else's."  
  
"Yay! What do you think about joining us?" She looks up at the Zoid and she roars.  
  
"Well it looks like it agrees. So have you named it? You just can't call it Zoid."  
  
"I haven't really thought of it yet. Let's see. It's red like your Zoid and by the cloud of dust it was kicking up, it was going pretty fast."  
  
"So it's red and fast?"  
  
"Hey. How about Red? OR maybe Quicky?"  
  
"I got it," Kikeru says snapping his fingers. "How about Rapidfire?"  
  
"Rapidfire?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean its red like fire, and it runs quickly or rapidly."  
  
"That's a great name. How do you think of Rapidfire?" Ami looks at the Zoid as it roars. "Then it's agreed. Your new name is Rapidfire."  
  
After that, I did some training with Rapidfire so I would be ready to use her during the first battle. It was strange though. Things always felt different with Rapidfire when compared to my Saber Fang. I couldn't understand it.  
  
During the training, I couldn't believe how strong and fast Rapidfire was. There were a few times where I wasn't able to control what she was doing though but I just thought it was because I pushed some wrong buttons.  
  
Anyways, the day of the match came. My brother in his red Blade Liger stood majestically on the battlefield, strong, calm and proud. Rapidfire and I stood ready to battle on a moment's notice. I waited anxiously as I saw our enemy, three Command Wolves, standing in the horizon, waiting for the judge to arrive just like us. Suddenly, a large object crashed into the ground. Once the dust cleared, the white judge was shown to all and was ready to start the battle.  
  
"The area within a 5 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle zone. All unauthorized personnel must leave the area. Battlefield 0996. The X Team versus the Fire Team. Ready? Go!"  
  
"Let's show them what we're made of."  
  
"Remember Ami, keep it cool and think before you act."  
  
"Got it." It seemed that the wolves made the first move as they fired at the two, moving ever so closer. Kikeru and Ami start to charge, avoiding each of the wolves' attacks.  
  
"Ami, let's split up. You take one and I'll take the other two."  
  
"Alright. Let's beat them and then go out for a victory meal."  
  
"First we have to win." Kikeru charges ahead as Ami heads towards the side, taking one of the wolves with her. She quickens her pace and then turns around, starting to fire at the wolf coming toward her. The two soon start running circles around each other, firing.  
  
"Ami, watch out!" Her brother exclaims as his picture appears on her screen.  
  
"Huh?" She suddenly jolts forward as Rapidfire is hit from behind. "Not another Command Wolf."  
  
"I tried to keep them both, but one went after you. They want to take out the weakest link first," he says as he tries to attack the wolf as quick as possible.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll show them who's the weakest link." I don't know what exactly happened to me or to Rapidfire at that moment, but it was weird. I felt some kind of energy between us. It was as if Rapidfire agreed with me and wanted on her own will to show these guys she wasn't weak. But could a Zoid really feel like that? At that moment, Rapidfire ran off to the side and started running at top speeds away from the wolves chasing her.  
  
"Ami, I'm coming to help you out."  
  
"I can do this Kikeru, just trust me."  
  
"Alright. This is good experience for you." HE stops in his tracks, but gets himself ready to move on a moments notice.  
  
"It's time to finish this Rapidfire. You know what to do." Rapidfire turns around and charges head on towards the wolves. While she runs, her front paws start to glow a bright golden color. "Strike Laser Claw!" She jumps into the air, and brings her paw down, slicing at one of the wolves, sending it to the ground. She then lands, quickly turns around, and pounces toward the last wolf, sending it to the same fate as the one before it in a matter of seconds.  
  
"The battle is over. The winner is the Fire Team."  
  
"Alright! We did it Rapidfire. You were great! We're we not great or what brother?" She asks jumping up and down in her seat.  
  
"You two were amazing. A real great team. And because this was only your first battle, it shows just how great you two will become." Ami hops out of Rapidfire and lands on the ground safely. She turns towards Rapidfire and hugs her left leg.  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you." That's when it happened. I felt some kind of warmth from Rapidfire, the same warmth that I felt when I first touched her. I couldn't understand it. I thought maybe it was the gears being overheated from the running, but it felt like a different kind of warm. Even though it was hard to describe it, I enjoyed it and somehow felt that Rapidfire was actually alive.  
  
And that was the story of Rapidfire and my first battle. After that, something got easier, but some things got harder-like the enemies we fight against. But for some reason, I felt that as long as I had Rapidfire, I would never be the same fighter again.  
  
I hope you guys like it. There will be some information here that will be seen in the sequel. Sorry, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the first chapter. Review please!  
  
-Chibi Reli 


	2. Death

Alright, here's the next chapter in the prequel. There isn't a lot of actual scenes though. It's more like a reflection piece. I like it though. So please read and review. Luv ya!

-Chibi Reli

Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team

**_Death_**

            _You all know my story about joining the Blitz team, meeting Bit, finding out Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X, the battles, and the championships. But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I'm here to tell you that._

_The story of my life is a very complicated one. I started out as a child with an older brother and two parents. Then my parents died. Then it was just me and my brother. Instead of telling plain out in a few sentences what happened, I think it's important for me to tell you the whole story, so that you can understand who I am._

_My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the great Fire Cat. I didn't give myself this name as other warriors have given themselves named. No. I was given the honor of this name which I hold very dear to my heart, for it is who I am. I will tell you how I came to have this name too._

_You now know how I discovered Rapidfire, or how she discovered me. It's been four years since that day. I am now seventeen. My brother and I have been an unbeatable team, easily taking down each team and bringing ourselves higher in the ranking. Everything seemed smooth sailing, until that day. The day of the first and only battle I would ever lose. But on that, I would also lose more than a battle. And that ladies and gentlemen is where the story begins._

"I can't wait until our next battle. Who ever it is will wish he never got paired against us," a more mature Ami says as she works on tuning up Rapidfire.

"Remember Ami, don't get too cocky," Kikeru responds, sitting on Rapid fire's paw.

"I know. I'm just excited. So who are we up against?" She holds out her hand

from the cockpit.  
  


"The Slasher Team." Kikeru takes a wrench and throws it up into Ami's hand.

"I've never heard of that team before."

"BE careful during this battle Ami, very careful."

"But you know I usually am."

"Just be more careful than you usually are, okay?"

"I will, but why?" She asks, climbing down from Rapidfire and putting the tools away.

"The Slasher Team is an undefeated team like us, but may use unconventional  moves. Rumor has it that the leader, Pierce, has been cheating the whole time, but no one has been able to prove it."

_What I didn't know until later was that there was much more between my brother and Pierce. Ever since they were little, they were always competing with one another. My brother always won though and this got Pierce really upset. Then when they were old enough, they both became registered Zoid warriors and my brother still defeated him, which got him even madder. He even went out to vow revenge on my brother for always making him look like a fool. Would he actually be able to get it?_

_The day of the battle came and I'd never seen Kikeru so serious about a battle. IT was like this battle meant life or death to him. The battlefield looked safe enough. A normal field covered in grass, nothing out of the ordinary. _

"Here they come Ami. Now remember, be careful."

"I promise." 

"Ami, and no matter what happens, I want you to remember that I've enjoyed every battle we've had together. You truly are an amazing warrior."

"Thanks." Ami and Kikeru already out on the field look at the four approaching

red raptors. They all stop less than a mile away, except for one who takes a few steps forward.

"Long time no see Kikeru," says Pierce. He looks around the same age as Kikeru with black hair and black eyes.

"Same here Pierce." Kikeru takes a step forward as well.

"And the one in the other red cat must be your sister Ami. I've heard she's quite the looker." His Raptor moving its head in Ami's direction.

"Stay away from her Pierce. WE came here to battle, didn't we?"

"OF course. "  
            

"The area within a fifty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Battlefield 0991. The Fire Team versus the Slasher Team. Ready? Fight!"

"I'll get Pierce and then catch up with you Ami."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The red Blade Liger charges towards the Raptor as the remaining three head off towards Rapidfire. "You won't be able to catch me that easily boys." Rapidfire turns away and runs off in the opposite direction. 

*

            "You're going to wish you never met me after I'm done with you," Pierce says, making another attempt to hit Kikeru.

"Why won't you just let go of it? She never liked you." He dodges and tries his luck, but nothing.

            "Yes she did. But then you got jealous and took her away from me."

"I never did such a thing. If anyone was jealous, you were."

*

            "Come on kitty. I wanna play."

"Sorry, but I don't date older men." Ami says as she attacks one of the three Raptors, bringing it down and looking at the two remaining ones. "I must say though I didn't give you guys enough credit as warriors. But that doesn't mean I still can't defeat you." She starts to charge before getting distracted by huge beams.

            "What in the world was that you little freaks?" Ami shouts dodging another beam.

"Our secret weapon. Now try to defeat us."

*

            "Oh no. Did something happen to your little sis? I hope she's alright."

"You'll pay for that." Kikeru gains speed and knocks the Raptor over only for a second before getting back up

*

            "Stupid lasers make things so much more complicated!" Ami charges towards the last Raptor and barely misses another laser, but is able to strike it down. "Now to help Kikeru."

*  
  


            "Hey brother, I'm on my way there."

"Good."  He looks towards Pierce and smiles. "It looks like you'll be getting your first lose."

"I hope you left something for me Kikeru," as Ami approaches next to the Blade Liger. But instead of looking scared, Pierce gives another smirk, one covering his whole face.

"And what's so funny?"

"You better get out of here if you want to live."

"I think we should be saying that to you. Ready Kikeru?"

"Sure am. I guess he wasn't as tough as I thought he would be." The two start the charge when a probe appears from the Raptor's back and a light engulfs the plane, stopping the two cats.

            "Huh?" _I opened my eyes as the light started to fade, only to see dozens of missiles coming straight for me. Where did it come from? All I knew was that I couldn't move at all. And just when it looked like it was going to hit me, a shadow appeared in front of me and everything went black._

*

_I was dreaming. About my mom and dad and how they died. I was never there when they died, but I remember people telling me about it. I could see everything though. My parents were driving home from dinner last night in their nice blue sedan with a pink and blue ribbon on the rear view mirror. It was raining hard that night, so they had to be really careful. Suddenly, a truck comes out of nowhere and starts to slide. I try to yell at my parents to tell them to watch out, but nothing comes out. Why won't anything come out? And before my parents knew it, the truck hit them and slammed down on them, crushing them. I was only five then. _

_The police came and picked me and my brother up from our babysitters and we're brought to our grandparent's house, the only living relatives we had. WE never visited them much though. They told us how our parents died and that they would take care of us. They never did a very good job though. Kikeru did most of the caring and when he was old enough, we moved out together._

_Everything was dark. I couldn't understand it. My whole body was in pain too. I suddenly heard loud beeping. It was coming from a machine I think. I took whatever strength I had and opened my eyes. Where was I? What had happened? I look around. It looks like I'm in a hospital by the sight of white walls, machines, and the smell of disinfectant. Suddenly a man in a white coat comes in and walks towards me. He stops by my bed side and looks down at me._

"I see you're up. How do you feel Ami?"

"My whole body hurts. What happened?"

"Don't you remember the battle Ami?"

"The battle?" _I didn't remember any battle, but then… "The battle!" Ami tries to get up, but struggles against the pain. The doctor gets the hint and helps her sit upright. "I remember the battle. And a light. And then Kikeru. Where's Kikeru? Is he okay?" _

_The doctor started to move his mouth, as if he was going to say something. But instead, he grabs my hand with both his aged ones, closes his eyes, and nods his head no. That was all I needed. I couldn't believe it._

"We tried for hours to save your brother, but it was no use. He was too badly damaged. It took us a while to stabilize yourself. You've been out for two weeks."

_I couldn't believe it. Kikeru lost his life because of my stupid mistake of not moving. He died because of me. He jumped in front of me and took most of the blast just to save me. And he knew this was going to happen.  I couldn't hold the tears in much longer, as they soon came flooding out uncontrollably. The doctor tried to comfort me, but it was no use._

*

"You'll be just fine Ami. Take care of yourself and if you feel any pain, go to the nearest hospital," the doctor says as he watches Ami out the door.

"You're sure that my Zoid is at the station?"  
  


"Yes. Someone will be there waiting for you. Good luck."

"Thank you."

_I turned around and left, walking into the taxi awaiting me. AS we drove away, I dared not to look back at the hospital._

_I got Rapidfire back and it took all my courage to get into her. But when I did though, I wasn't terrified. I don't know why. WE walked all the way back to the base and it seemed that Rapidfire knew what had happened. She was quite and slow, as if she was mourning my brother's lose as well. I guess in a way he saved her too._

_All the memories at the base were too much for me. Everywhere I looked I saw my brother. So I made a decision. I put all my belongings and my brother's into storage and sold the base to another team. I just took the things I needed and Rapidfire. The most important thing I brought was a picture of me and my brother smiling, which I put by my side in the cockpit. I decided that I would wonder around for a while. I needed to clear my head. I wanted to start a new life._

_Before I left though, I had to do one more thing. Since I was out for so long, someone else already buried him for me in a nearby cemetery. I went there during the sunset and looked at his gravesite. There was nothing special. Just his name and his date of birth and death. After a few minutes of mourning, I walked back towards Rapidfire and got in, ready for the journey ahead. I would never forget the sacrifice that my brother, the only family I really ever had, had made for me._

_And that was the story of my brother's death. A death that I will never forget. One that will haunt me in my dreams, even when I grow old. There had to be someway that I could repay him for his sacrifice, but that would come later. For now, I wonder the planet, looking for a new life, for me and also for Rapidfire._

Do you like? Then review!


	3. Home

**Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team **

**            Home**

        _You all know my story about joining the Blitz team, meeting Bit, finding out Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X, the battles, and the championships. But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I'm here to tell you that._

_The story of my life is a very complicated one. I started out as a child with an older brother and two parents. Then my parents died. Then it was just me and my brother. Instead of telling plain out in a few sentences what happened, I think it's important for me to tell you the whole story, so that you can understand who I am._

_My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the great Fire Cat. I didn't give myself this name as other warriors have given themselves named. No. I was given the honor of this name which I hold very dear to my heart, for it is who I am. I will tell you how I came to have this name too._

_You now know how I discovered Rapidfire, or how she discovered me. And you know the story of how I lost my partner and my brother. It's been a while since there. Rapidfire and I have been traveling around for sometime, trying to figure out what to do. We've tried to avoid all battles too since I just can't seem to handle them. Nightmares of my brother's death still haunt me now. But soon, Rapidfire and I will find a place where we can feel comfortable, where we can start to face our fears._

            _Everything started one night while I was sleeping out underneath the stars, 6 months without a battle and after my brother's death... I was having another nightmare about the accident. I could see it. I was still, watching as the light appeared and missiles came straight for me, and my brother running, but then something strange happened. A rainbow of lights suddenly appeared and I soon found myself standing in the middle of a void, all by myself. _

            "Hello, is anyone here?" Ami waits patiently as she looks around as the rainbow soon becomes clouds. "Of course not. I think I'm finally losing it."

            "You're not losing it."

           "Wait, who's there?" She looks around and soon finds a figure hiding.

            "You must fight again. People are depending on you."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "You have a great power Ami and with Rapidfire, that power will become even greater. Continue your battles and you will come to find your place."

            "Wait. What are you talking about?" She goes towards the shadow, but it soon disappears. "What was that all about?"

*

            "That dream. It was so…weird. What was that thing trying to tell me?" Suddenly Rapidfire pauses and roars. "What's wrong Rapidfire?" Ami looks out and soon starts to see smoke rising. She zooms in and sees a field burning along with three Iron Kongs. "IT looks like those guys are making a mess. We should go, but…" Before she finishes, Rapidfire starts to sprint. "Alright. We'll go."

*

            "I'll tell you again. Give us your daughter or I'll destroy more of your home, "a man in one of the Iron Kongs says as an old man with white hair and beard stands in front of a young lady with brown hair and eyes, protecting her.

            "Daddy?" the girl questions from behind.  
            

            "No! I won't let you have my daughter."

            "Suit yourself." The Iron Kong takes a fire blaster from its back and gets it ready. Suddenly, a shot appears and destroys it, letting it sit on the ground.

            "What was that?" They look and see a huge cloud coming up. It starts to run by the fire, slowly making it die until nothing is left. IT soon stops and a red cat Zoid appears, standing majestically.

            "Now if you don't want you Zoid to end up ten times worse, I suggest that you leave this place. I don't know what kind of business you have here, but I don't like it one bit."

            "And who do you think you are?" asks another man.  
            

            "I am Ami Kamiya of the Fire Team and this is my Zoid Rapidfire. Now, I'll tell you again. Get out of here."

            "I don't think so. Let's get her boys."

            "Right." Two of the Iron Kongs start a charge as Ami waits patiently. They soon jump into the air for a punch from the air, but Rapidfire quickly moves out of the way before she could be hit.

            "Wow. That Zoid's fast," the girl says.

            "One more chance boys. Ready to give up?" Ami asks as she gets into a pouncing stance.

            "We never give up."

            "Suit yourself. Let's show them Rapidfire." It's Rapidfire's turn as she charges toward the two zoids, dodging their shots with easy. "And now…Strike Laser Claw!" She attacks and easily bring one down, lands, turns around and gets the other before he even knows what hits him. "And now, it's your turn." She turns towards the last Iron Kong remaining.

            "My day isn't today, but yours will be soon. I'll be back I promise!" He soon turns and runs away as the remaining two members get out of their damaged Zoids and run away.

            "Well that wasn't bad for the first battle in a couple of months," Ami says, dusting off her hands as Rapidfire sits down and stretches.

            "Thank you so much Miss. Please can we see what you look like?" the old man below asks as he and his daughter approach the two.

            "I guess so." The cockpit opens and Ami leans out.

            "My, you're a pretty one for a warrior."

            "Thanks," she says, blushing slightly at the old man's comment.

            "You not only saved me, but you also saved our farm. Please, let us repay you somehow," the girl answers.

            "It's alright. You don't have to."

            "It would be our honor. How about a meal and a place to stay?" the old man suggests.

            "I haven't really slept in an actual bed lately nor had a good meal in a while," Ami says, rubbing her belly.  
            

            "Then you are welcomed here. You can put your Zoid in the back."

*

            "Oh wow. There's so much food. Will you be joining me?" Ami says in awe as she looks at the huge feast put in front of her.

            "We have already eaten. This is all for you," the girl says as she places a glass of water down for Ami.

            "But I feel bad eating all this food," Ami says, tapping her chin and drooling at the same time.

            "Nonsense. You saved more food than this by defeating those men. This is your reward."

            "Thank you so much." She bows to the two in front and starts devouring the food.

            "Denis. Merle. Are you two okay? One of the boys in town said they saw smoke a while ago and we came over as soon as we could," a younger man says as he and several others run into the small house.

            "Everything is fine thanks to this young woman. She was able to chase off the men who burned some of our field," Dennis says as he points at Ami who is currently stuffing a chicken leg into her mouth.

            "So she is the owner of that strange red Zoid out there?" another man asks.

            "Her name is Rapidfire. And yes, she is my Zoid," Ami responds, taking a drink of her water and turning around to the audience.

            "Oh wow, a Zoid warrior. Then maybe our town can be safe for everyone."

            "Our town isn't as safe as it was a long time ago, but now with you here…"

            "She must see the elder," another comments.

            "Yes the elder," the others repeat.

            "Who's the elder?" Ami asks, while putting another spoonful of food into her mouth.

            "He is the eldest and wisest in our town. He will explain everything."

            "Let her finish her meal first though," Merle insists.

            "That shouldn't be too hard. I'm done," she responds putting down her glass.

            "Well that was quick."

            "That was the best meal I had in a while thank you. But there is one more thing I would like to ask you."

            "Anything," Dennis replies.

            "I want to help you redo the fields. If all this food came from this farm, it would be a shame not to have more of it. And using Rapidfire will make things so much faster."

            "You don't have to," the old man says.

            "No, I insist. I was repaid for my deed by given a place. Now I must repay you for this meal," Ami says as she gets up from her place at the table.

*

            "Wow. It's beautiful," Ami says as she and the group of men enter a small cottage type house decorated with old pictures.

            "I'm glad you like it Miss…"

            "Ami Kamiya," she introduces herself to the short man with long white hair tied in the back and blue eyes.

            "Ah…you wouldn't be the same Ami Kamiya of the Fire Team would you?" he asks, walking around her as if he was inspecting her for something.

            "Yes I am, but I hoped no one would notice."

            "Mister Kento once was a Zoid fighter and continues to be one the most well known. He likes to keep up with the Zoid world every now and then," one of the men state.

            "I'm sorry about bringing it up, but if you stay here though, I can promise that no one will bother you about it," Kento states as he returns to his position in front of Ami.

            "Thank you."

            "The people of our village tell me that you saved Dennis's farm from some troublemakers."

            "I just saw smoke and wondered if anyone was okay. I had to get rid of them since they were making a bad name for Zoid warriors everywhere."

            "Unfortunately, there will always be people like them out there."

            "Yeah. I know."

            "I was wondering Miss Ami if you would like to join me for some tea?" he asks, motioning to a door in back of him.            

            "Sure."

*

            "How could you let one Zoid defeat three Iron Kongs?" a man with black hair and eyes screams as he slams his fist into the bar counter.

            "We're so sorry boss. But she was so strong," one of the guys say as the first man takes a drink of beer.

            "She?"  
  


            "Yes. And she moved so quickly that you could hardly see her between stops."

            "Was this a red cat Zoid? One you've never seen before?" he asks, putting down his drink.

            "Yes sir."  
  


            "Well then, it looks like it can still be my lucky day."

*

            "I hope you're enjoying your tea."

            "I am thank you very much. I never had tea like this before," Ami says as she takes a sip and then looks into her cup. The two sit on the floor, a small table between them decorated with teapots and 

cups.

            "It's my own secret recipe."

            "It's nice," she whispers as the man looks at her.

            "Is there something wrong Miss Ami? You look quite sad."

            "It's just that…my brother and I used to have tea together like this. It was a ritual he had every morning."

            "You're brother was a very powerful Zoid warrior if I remember correctly and I can see you miss him very much." He takes a sip of his own tea.

            "He was the only family I had left. And now, I'm on my own," she says putting down her cup.

            "You're not on your own though. Your brother's spirit is still with you every time you fight a battle and you still have Rapidfire. If you treat her right, she will stay with you forever."

            "I guess you're right. The only problem with that is that I'm so scared to enter a Zoid battle. I don't want to fight anymore. I keep thinking about Kikeru." She picks up her tea cup again and takes another drink.

            "You must face your fears. It is never good to let them live on."

            "Mister Kento! Miss Ami!"

            "What is it?" Kento asks as one of the men from before enter.

            "Zoids are attacking the farms again. WE need you Miss Ami. Please?"

            "Kay. I'll be there in a sec," she says, putting down the cup and jumping up from her seat.

*

            "Put my daughter down right now!" Dennis screams from outside as he faces five black Iron Kongs, the one in the center holding Merle.

            "No way. I'm gonna make you all pay for going against me. Anyways, as long as I have you guys, I'll get to finally meet that girl and her Zoid." He smirks as he dangles the girl around.

            "Let her go right now!" Ami shouts as Rapidfire approaches, stopping meters away from the boss.

            "They're back Miss Ami. Please stop them," Merle shouts, trying to squirm her way free.

            "Don't worry, I will."

            "So you're the one my guys told me so much about, Ami Kamiya of the Fire Team. I must say that Rapidfire of yours is a pretty nice looking Zoid. Too bad I'm gonna have to ruin it."

            "Over my dead body. Who are you anyways?"

            "My name is Charles Hans."

            "And it looks like you already know mine."

            "Who hasn't heard of Ami Kamiya. I hear you were a pretty good warrior, but I'm better."

            "We'll just see that. I'll take you and all your guys on at once. Now put down Merle." She takes a step forward, getting ready to attack.

            "Have it you're way. I'll just grab her after we're done with you." HE puts the girl on the ground and Merle safely runs back to her father. BY this time, Kento has appeared as well as other men.

            "There's no way I'm gonna lose to a dirty lowlife scum bag like you!"

            "Guys…fire!" The other four Zoids fire their missiles, but Rapidfire simply dashes out of the way.

            "Too slow!" Ami fires this time and is able to knock down two of Iron Kongs.

            "What are you waiting for? Get her!" Charles commands.

            "We're trying, but she's too fast," one reports as he and everyone else begin firing.

            "She's amazing. I haven't seen skill in battle like that in a long time," Kento whispers to himself as he watches the battle.

            "Strike Laser Claw!" Rapidfire leaps and brings down the fourth enemy, stopping a few meters away from Charles.

            "How did she do it?" he wonders out loud.

            "Well it looks like it's just you and me pretty boy. Are you ready to give up or am I gonna have to make a fool out of you as well?"  
  


            "No one makes a fool out of me!" HE fires and charges. Ami quickly moves out of the way and charges straight for him. She soon jumps into the air and brings down the Iron Kong in one swift motion, landing on the ground with claws for the Zoid's neck.

            "Now, I'll tell you one last time. Get out of here or else you won't be able to feel anything for the next few months."

            "What power and capability she has with that one of a kind Zoid of hers and she doesn't even know it. If she practices, she could become the greatest Zoid warrior out there," Kento wonders again as he sees to the two standing still like a painting of a victorious battle during war.

*

            "Thank you so much. You have once again saved our village," Dennis comments, bowing along with the others.

            "It's no problem," Ami says, putting both hands behind her head in a relaxed pose.

            "May I ask where you are off to next?" Merle asks.  
  


            "Where I can go I guess. I really don't have a place to call my own."

            "Then stay here with us. We will all treat you as our guest. You can stay at my temple," Kento suggests.

            "Thank you very much, but I can't," Ami says, trying not to offend the men.

            "Nonsense. You have nowhere else to go, right? Then why can't you stay here?" Kento rebukes.

            "You can be our guardian."

            "Yes our guardian."

            "I don't know," Ami asks out loud, looking at Rapidfire for an answer.

            "Please?" Merle asks, grabbing Ami's hand in hers.

            "Alright, I guess it won't hurt," she answers smiling.

            _And this is the story of how Rapidfire and I found our new home, acting as guardian of this small little town. I thought to myself and figured out I could be happy here, only having to deal with a Zoid battle every now and then. It was the perfect place to mend my soul. There was one thing that troubled me though. The old priest who I was going to live with seemed to give off a strange aura that I couldn't figure out. Just what was he up to? Maybe…I was destined to come here._

Well, how was it? Please review.


	4. Thinking

**Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team**

**Thinking**__

_            You all know my story about joining the Blitz team, meeting Bit, finding out Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X, the battles, and the championships. But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I'm here to tell you that._

_The story of my life is a very complicated one. I started out as a child with an older brother and two parents. Then my parents died. Then it was just me and my brother. Instead of telling plain out in a few sentences what happened, I think it's important for me to tell you the whole story, so that you can understand who I am._

_My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the great Fire Cat. I didn't give myself this name as other warriors have given themselves named. No. I was given the honor of this name which I hold very dear to my heart, for it is who I am. I will tell you how I came to have this name too._

_You now know how I discovered Rapidfire, or how she discovered me. And you know the story of how I lost my partner and my brother. You've also learned of how I have made this small village my home. Rapidfire and I have been well taken care of and are enjoying ourselves here. I thought that we could be happy here._

_That is, until he came. Because of him, things will change and I will have to start to come to my senses, trying to find myself once again amidst a sea of emotions. This is my story._

_It all started one day as I was in a part of the village that was made into a play area for the children._

"Sunny day and without a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze surrounded by trees and flowers. Nothing can be more peaceful. Maybe, I can take a nap," Ami says as she lays out in the field. After taking a breath, she starts to close her eyes before hearing her name.

"Miss Ami! Miss Ami!"

"Huh? What? What?" she says as she sits up and looks up at the children surrounding her and starring at her.

"Come play with us Miss Ami," one of the little boys asks.

"But…"

"Please Miss Ami?" another little girl starts as she and the others start to give her their puppy eyes.

"Alright," she says sighing in defeat and smiling.

"Yay!" The children all grab a part of Ami as she gets up and leads her towards the playground.

"It looks like Miss Ami is enjoying herself here," says a man next to Kento as they sit on a bench nearby watching the scene.

"It sure does and she needs a break from all the sadness she's been through," Kento says.  
            

"I admire her courage to be able to go on like this. Loosing her whole family and only having a Zoid as her family."

"But now she has us."

*

"Higher Miss Ami!" one of the children asks as Ami pushes her on the swing.

"Alright." Ami gives a push, but suddenly a strange feeling comes over her. "_What is that? Can it be…"_

"Watch out Miss Ami!" one of the children scream.

"Huh?" She looks and sees the swing with the child heading straight for her, coming in contact with her face, knocking her onto her back.

"Miss Ami. Miss Ami. Are you alright?" the children ask as they surround her.

"It'll take more than that to knock me out. But how come there are two of each of you?" she asks as she sits up only to fall back down unconscious.

*

Ami sleeps in her room peacefully until she opens her eyes, looking around. "Huh? Where am I?" She quickly rises off the floor  and grabs her head. "Ow. Now I remember. I think."

"How are you feeling Miss Ami?" Kento asks as he enters the room along with the children behind him.

"Better."

"Here Miss Ami. We picked these flowers for you. Sorry about hitting your head," the little girl asks giving Ami a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who wasn't watching out," she says, taking the flowers and smiling.

"But why not Miss Ami?"

"I just had other things on my mind for a minute."

"Mister Kento. Miss Ami. We have a situation," a man says as he enters the room.

"And what would that be?" Kento asks him.  
            

"There's a Saber Fang in by the border demanding to speak with Miss Ami and Rapidfire."

"_Another Zoid? I'll be right there."_

*

"Ami Kamiya I presume?" a man with blond hair and blue eyes asks from his Saber Fang as Rapidfire approaches the outside of town

"You are correct. Now, who are you and what are you doing here? These people want nothing to do with you."

"I am not here for these people. My name is Bruce Chatman. And I am here to challenge you to a Zoid battle. I've heard great things about you and I want to battle you."

"No."

"What? Do you have no honor as a warrior?" he asks her, insulted.

"I am no longer a warrior and I am not registered under the Zoid Battle Commission either, so I do not have to obey by their laws anymore. I am only here to serve as a guardian to the people of this village and that is it. Take your fight to someone else who wants to."

"Then you're scared of fighting? Don't think you can beat me?" he asks as he watches Rapidfire start to turn around.

"Of course I can beat you. I've probably won more than you have. That's why you want to challenge me. Now good day sir," she says as she walks away from him without a look back.

*

"You took care of that man in a very dignified manner I must say," Kento says as he and Ami sit down for their tea time.

"I didn't want to battle. That's all. Doing something more rash may have ticked him off."

"You never answered his question," he says after a brief moment of silence. 

"What question are you talking about?"

"His question about being scared to fight." Another moment passes. Ami takes a sip of tea and gives an answer.

"I don't have to answer anything I don't want to."

"That's because you're still scared."

"…" She stops mid sip and puts her cup onto the table.

"I thought so. It's okay to be scared. After what happened, you have every right to be."

"It sometimes feels like a battle to even get into Rapidfire. I have this feeling too that she doesn't like just sitting around." Her hands start to shake a bit and she tries to control them by putting them on her lap.

"No Zoid does. All Zoids were meant to move around, roam the earth. Just like people. No one likes to sit around for so long, so they do things, like become warriors."

"I guess so."

"You know that one day you are going to have to conquer your fears."

"I know. But I feel like that will be never," she says, picking up her drink again.

"You just need the right thing to set you off towards the goal of overcoming it. It will happen soon enough. You have the soul of a warrior."

"The soul of a warrior?" she asks confused.

"Yes. The soul of a warrior is one who is very prideful and respectful and has a good sense of justice. I know these things."

"I guess you would since you've dealt with Zoid battling before. Do you have any tips for fighting then? Just in case I ever rejoin the commission," she smirks a little.

"The best advice I could give you is to always follow your heart."

"Well that doesn't help very much."

***

"Are you sure we should do this?" a black haired man asks Bruce from the seat of his Stealth Viper. Two others with them.

"You do want to battle Ami don't you? And this is the only way. For the honor of our group," Bruce commands as he and his comrades start firing by the village.

***

"What in the world?" Ami says as she feels the ground shake in the room.          

"It sounds and feels like a bomb just went off," Kento comments as he puts down his tea.

"It looks like that Zoid warrior has come back,"Ami says as she gets up and runs out the room.

***

"So it looks like you've come out to play," Bruce says as he watches Rapidfire running towards him, stopping a few yards away.

"What are you doing attacking this village?" Ami demands.

"I didn't want to, but it was the only way you could make you come out and fight us. You said you would protect this village which means you would fight anyone who wanted to threatened it. Now Ami Kamiya, I challenge you to an unofficial Zoid battle."

"Fine then. I'll accept your challenge if you promise to leave here and not tell anyone about me here," she demands, getting ready for battle.

"It's a deal. Now let's get this started, right now," he says, starting to fire.

"I don't know why you even bother. Strike Laser Claw!"

***

"Turn right Miss Ami," one of the children say as they all ride on top of Rapidfire.

"Faster Miss Ami, faster!"

"If I go any faster, you guys will fly off and I don't want you guys to hurt yourselves," she says, laughing at their fun filled faces.

"But that's not true!" all the children announce.

"_Am I ever going to really enjoy this village?"_

"I'm amazed that Miss Ami was able to defeat that man so quickly."

"Ami has an amazing talent and Rapidfire is an amazing Zoid. If she could only realize this for herself, she could become one of the most powerful Zoid warriors out there. And I know that she can. She just needs the right push," Kento says as he watches the girl and children.

_And this is just another part of my story. The story of how I had started to battle again and how my life has started to go back to the way it was before. I just hoped that no one else new where I was so I could finally live in peace, but for some reason, I don't think it will be the end. The priest has been a lot of help for me and I find him a great influence in my life and I know that he will help me in the next steps._


	5. Fate

**Before I Was Fire Cat, Before the Blitz Team **

**Fate**

_You all know my story about joining the Blitz team, meeting Bit, finding out Rapidfire is an Ultimate-X, the battles, and the championships. But you may not know the whole story, the story of my life before the Blitz Team, so I'm here to tell you that._

_The story of my life is a very complicated one. I started out as a child with an older brother and two parents. Then my parents died. Then it was just me and my brother. Instead of telling plain out in a few sentences what happened, I think it's important for me to tell you the whole story, so that you can understand who I am._

_My name is Ami Kamiya, better known as the great Fire Cat. I didn't give myself this name as other warriors have given themselves named. No. I was given the honor of this name which I hold very dear to my heart, for it is who I am. I will tell you how I came to have this name too._

_You now know how I discovered Rapidfire, or how she discovered me. And you know the story of how I lost my partner and my brother. You've also learned of how I have made this small village my home. Rapidfire and I have been well taken care of and are enjoying ourselves here, that is until new Zoid warriors kept coming to the village challenging and not to risk the village, I have accepted them all._

_They all seemed like the old fights I had in the past. There was one battle though that changed everything for me. One battle that gave me the courage to live my life. One battle that gave me the name many know by me now._

            "Strike Laser Claw!" A shout a heard from the red Zoid as she comes down in one graceful movement, slicing an enemy Zoid and sending it to a long rest.

            "Miss Ami beat another warrior. Yay!" One of the children shout as they watch Rapidfire and Ami head back towards the village.

            "I want to be a great Zoid warrior one day!" shouts another one.

            "_If only I could be as happy as those kids are._"

***

            "Another great fight Miss Ami," a man says as a group watch her walk down the street.

            "Thanks guys." She waves to them and soon turns into a small stall to see Kento drinking some tea. She takes a seat next to him and props her head on her hand.

            "You don't seem very happy Miss Ami."

            "I came here to get away from the battles and now warriors seem to be coming from everywhere. I just wish they would stop." She takes a glass of water offered to her by the counterman and drinks it.

            "Maybe you shouldn't try to evade the opponents. Maybe it's a sign to say that you were meant to be warrior. You don't even practice and still you're able to beat everyone."

            "I don't know if I can. What if I meet him again and what if I get someone hurt? I just don't think I can stand it if it ever happened again."

            "But you're much more careful now, more experienced. You need to get over your fears also. If you don't, you may never be able to live a full life, the one you were meant to live."

            "I wish it was only easy though." She looks into her glass and sighs.

***

            "Hey you, Ami Kamiya lives in this village right?" a young man asks one of the villagers.

            "Yes. Miss Ami lives at the temple in the center of town."

            "Thanks a lot." HE waves him off and turns towards the direction the man pointed in.

***

            "Ami Kamiya! I challenge you to a Zoid battle right now!" the young man screams as he stands by the door of the temple. Ami gets up from her stop on the floor and opens the door to see the white haired and blue eyed man.

            "I'm sorry. But I don't want to battle anymore."

            "I see. Then you're nothing but a coward. And to think that you were once part of the great Fire Team. Then again, if my brother was able to defeat you so easily, you're team mustn't have been so great."

            "You're brother?" This peaked her interest.

            "Yes. My brother was Pierce, the one who defeated you. My name is James. So now, do you wish to challenge me or are you going to refuse because you know you're just as weak as your brother?" he asks, a smug expression crossing his face.

            "My brother was not weak. I'll show just how strong the Fire Team really is. I accept your challenge James."

            "Good. Then meet me between this village and the mountains north of here in three hours."

            "Fine." She turns back into the temple to see Kento standing a few feet away.

            "Are you sure about this Miss Ami?"

            "You're right. I need to learn to get over my fears and this might just help me. And no one insults my family." She heads to her room and closes the door, getting ready for her next fight.

***

            "Go Miss Ami! You can beat this guy!" one man shouts as a group of townspeople gather on the edge. They look on in suspense as they see their hero face off against three sand stingrays.

            "No one is better than you."

            "You should really tell them you're wrong Miss Ami. You really aren't the strongest," James says, giving his men the sign to get ready.

            "We'll just see."

            "Now, would you rather fight against all of us, or just I?"

            "I'll take you all on and show you Rapidfire's real power."

            "Alright then. Then I'll signal the commission to send down a judge."

            "A judge? As in the Zoids battle commission judges?" she asks surprised that she would actually participate in a proper fight.

            "Of course. We do want this to be a fair fight, but we're going to have to move."

            "Alright."

***

            "Mister Kento, can we follow them so we can see the battle?"

            "No one can go within a certain radius during the battle. But since there is a judge, we should be able to see it on television. But we must hurry." Everyone turns and runs into town, hoping not to miss a minute of it.

***

            "This is the place. Ready?"

            "Ready." She takes her position, hands shaking just a bit. "_Am I actually nervous?_"

            "The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. The Shining Team versus Rapidfire. Battlefield 0999. Ready? Fight!"

            "Here we go." Ami makes the first move by charging after the opponents, only for them to slide away quickly. "They're quicker than I thought."

            "Surprised? These aren't your normal sand stingrays. So you're just going to have to be a bit more cunning, if you can." Ami continues her chase of them, but they all seem to fast and produce a could around so she can't get a clear enough shot. 

            "There are way too many and they're too fast what am I going to do?" Suddenly, Rapidfire shakes as the enemy decide to take the offensive, hitting her multiple times, She soon stops and starts bucking and sprinting like a horse being cornered.

            "_This can't be happening. I can't actually lose. I'm so sorry Kikeru. I wasn't able to defend our honor._"

            "Ami? Ami?"

            "Who's there? Kikeru?" She looks around, but sees no one.

            "You just can't give up now little sis. There is so much in life and in battling that you have to see and feel."

            "I don't think I can fight."

            "Look outside Ami. The sun is setting. Remember all the times we watched the sun together?"

            "Every sunset." She looks out at the horizon and sees the red and oranges and purples she once enjoyed with her brother every night.

            "Everyday I tried to do something great so that when the sun set, I could say I accomplished something that day. Today is your day you accomplish something big. Don't ever give up. And don't forget, I'm with you all the time. Especially when you're battling. We're the great Fire Team. We were envied by every other team out there. And even today, after that day, warriors from all over come to challenge us because they still know we are the best team out there."

            "You're right Kikeru. WE are the best out there." She starts to feel herself gaining more confidence, a new passion within her growing as she straightens up on the seat and takes a better grip on the controls.

            "I will always be with you Ami."

            "And together we will be able to defeat any foe that come against us. I won't let our dream of becoming the best warriors die Kikeru." Rapidfire roars in agreement and shakes off the shots.

            "Are you giving up so easily Kamiya?" James says.

            "No way. I'll defeat you all right now and make sure that the dream that my brother and I share will come true, starting with you. Let's do it Rapidfire!" Rapidfire roars again and takes off, this time with a fiery aurora around her. With the new power she goes after each of the stingrays, concentrating on one while dodging the shots from the others. With a few jumps, swipes and shots, she takes down two, the last one standing is James. 

            "You better tell you're brother never to mess around with the great Fire Team." Rapidfire jets up again at new speeds and slices down the last one in one mighty blow.

            "The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is Rapidfire."

            "We did it Kikeru. And it wouldn't have happened without Rapidfire. You're the best." _I didn't know exactly where that voice came from. I really like think to believe that it was Kikeru talking to me from beyond, but it's so hard to imagine something like that would happen, especially to a Zoid warrior like myself. All I know is that it was just the thing that I needed to find the fire within my soul that I needed to find myself._

***

            Ami walks into the temple to see a huge group of people standing by the gates. "Miss Ami! We saw the whole thing."

            "At first it looked like you were going to lose."

            "And then all of a sudden you came out of nowhere and…"

            "Then there was running and shooting and strike laser claw."

            "And then the judge was like you won." All the children start rambling on until Kento makes his way up front and looks at the young fighter.

            "That was one of the most spectacular battles I have ever seen. You really are the great Fire Cat."

            "Fire Cat?" she asks confused.

            "Yes, Fire Cat.  For you have the skills and cunningness of a cat along with your strong spirit that seems to set everything ablaze like fire. Every great Zoid warrior deserves a great name."

            "Fire Cat sounds great Miss Ami."

            "Alright. Fire Cat it is," she says, nodding her head once in agreement.

***

            "Are you sure you want to go Fire Cat?"

            "You can stay right here with us." The townspeople gather as Ami stands on top of Rapidfire, getting ready to make her entrance in.

            "I would like to, but I can't. I have a promise to keep to my brother. I have to do whatever I can do become a great Zoid warrior. But I want to thank you for everything you have done. If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't have been able to conquer my fears and find what I really want in life. I will never forget all of you and I promise to come back when I'm a famous warrior," she speaks, wiping the unshed tears from her eyes.

            "You better and we'll always be your biggest fans."

            "Visit us soon."

            "We wish you all the luck in the future Fire Cat."

            "Thank you." She finally steps into Rapidfire and makes her way out, looking back once more when she's far enough to see the whole town.

_            And that is the end of my story. The story of how I discovered Rapidfire, or how she discovered me. The story of how I lost my partner and my brother. The story of how I have made this small village my home for so long. And the story of how I got the name Fire Cat._

_             As I continue my journey to become the most powerful Zoid warrior, I switched from team to team, teaming up with who ever would pay me. But after years of switching, I soon wished to have a team of mine own. And I think that you all know how that part goes._

            Ami walks down the street when suddenly a piece of paper flies into her face. She takes it off and reads it quickly, then looks ahead to see a blond haired man walking around with a stack of paper, papers flying onto the ground. "Why am I the one who always has to do things like this? I'm the best warrior on the Blitz Team .I shouldn't have to put up the fliers," Ami hears the man say as he approaches him.

            "Hey you! Didn't anyone teach you not to litter?" The blond man turns around to see Ami in her jeans with a short tight red tank top. She also has her long red tail that moves and her pair of red cat ears. The man just stares at her.

            "_He's probably freaked out by the ears and tail._"

            "Hello?" Ami waves the fliers in front of him. He suddenly wakes up out of his stupor and looks at her. He starts to blush, rubbing the back of his head.

            "Sorry about that. I zone out sometimes."

            "No problem," she says giving him a huge smile. "So, you're looking for a new Zoid Warrior for the Blitz team? I've heard a lot of great things about them, especially that Liger Zero and its pilot."

            "Yeah? Well, you talking to him right now," he says pointing to himself with pride.

            "So, you're Bit Cloud? It's nice to meet you." Ami puts the fliers back on his stack, except the one she read before.

            "It's nice to meet you too, um…"

            "Ami."

            "So, are you a warrior?"

            "Sure am."

            "Then you should come by and apply. You'd be joining one of the best teams there are."

            "Alright, I'll try. Well, I gotta go. See ya." She turns around and runs away.

            _It's amazing how fate works._

And there we go. I know I haven't updated or anything since the summer, but I wanted to come up with a really great ending and once I came up with one, school started and it was non-stop problem sets, classes, and tests. I hope you all enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. And don't forget to read the sequel.

-Chibi Reli


End file.
